The Passionate Adventures of Ibuki and Alex
by PurpleCobra247
Summary: After so many years of trying to get Alex's love, Ibuki finally breaks out of her shyness just in time to travel to other universes as a celebration of her 21st birthday. So much hilarity will ensue. You have been warned!
1. Introduction

The Passionate Adventures of Ibuki and Alex

By: PurpleCobra247

Rated M for adult language, violence, and sexual content

(Just wanna remind ya that this story is absolutely NOT a part of my famous "Dare Ya" series of Alex and Ibuki lemons. This is fresh off of my head and I hope you all enjoy.)

Chapter 1: It All Starts with an Idea

Ever since her crush came to be back in the Third Strike tournament, Ibuki had been rather kinky around the tough American grappler known as Alex. Every night, she would fantasize about him, has the wet bed sheets to prove that, and even tried as hard as to ask him out completely out of random… but so far, she's only succeeded in just fantasizing about him in bed. Her attempts to acquire a date with him were always turned away at bad times in his life.

Now, several years later, at her age of 21, she feels like celebrating this milestone age… especially since her longing desire for Alex has been skyrocketing. Her training was complete, she graduates from college with highest honors, and was even given the privilege to reveal herself as the true ninja master she has just become to the public eye. First thing was first, however…

…she wanted to get Alex to finally realize that her heart truly belongs to him.

On this fateful Friday morning at her own house in a suburb near the outskirts of Nagasaki, she's already headed for her luxurious kitchen with her beloved tanuki, Don, already sitting at the island in the center. On her way to the fridge, she grabbed her wireless home phone and dialed Alex's cell phone number with a horny smile on her face, making Don look uncomfortable as he watched. After three rings and after Ibuki found her pack of two dozen eggs, the other line picked up and she placed her phone on speaker as she placed it on the counter away from her breakfast preparations while the husky American fighter spoke.

"Hello?" Alex started in his handsome voice. Ibuki's anxious smile never disappeared as she replied back.

"Hey, Alex-baby." She greeted sweetly with a little bit of a seductive drawl in her cute voice. Alex chuckled at this as he leaned back in his recliner at his vacation home downtown. It was in a split-screen conversation. "It's been a while."

"And you're still callin' me that? I was starting to forget what that adorable voice sounded like. You used to be all shy and shit. What happened?"

"I've grown up, that's all… and besides, I just turned twenty-one a month ago. I'm ready to celebrate."

"With me, I suppose?"

"Duh! So, what are we gonna do?"

"Hmmm… come to think of it, I'm actually in a bit of a traveling mood. How about we just travel all over the place? Get fucked up everywhere we go?"

"Ooooh, now you're speakin' my language. Since you came up with that idea, I'm letting you pick the spots."

"Naw, naw, Ibuki-baby. We'll share our choices. I wanna play fair here. I pick the first spot, then you pick the next, and so on. Sound tasty, babe?"

"Sounds good to me. You… uh… wanna come over and discuss this over a hot breakfast?"

"Will you greet me with a kiss?"

"I will, if you come shirtless."

"Depends on what you're wearing right now."

"A silky tank top and black panties."

"Niiiice. I'll be right over in ten minutes."

"Okay, see ya then, baby. Bye."

"See ya." After that, the two hung up right when Ibuki just finished up her scrambled eggs and had them on two plates before she started on some grits. As she went for that, Don had to say it.

"You just can't get enough of Alex, can ya?" The tanuki asked in an adorable toddler boy's voice. Hearing this made Ibuki giggle.

"Don't act like you've never experienced this with me, Don-chan." She quoted. "You're coming along with us, ya know."

"WHAT?! No way, man! That's the last thing I wanna witness every damn day. Besides, where will we be going?"

"You'll find out when Alex gets here. I already have a surefire plan brewing in my head, but Alex might have something else in mind."

"Humph! They both better be good choices then… especially since I'm coming along for this _passionate _ride."

"Tee-hee, yeah. Passionate is putting it nicely at this rate."

Ten minutes later…

Ibuki just answered the door and there was a shirtless Alex at the door, dressed in his famous green baggy overalls. Time seemed to stop for the both of them as they scanned each other's bodies, despite Ibuki being shorter than the sexy blonde, blue eyed man before her. Don was watching this from the kitchen and just shook his head with humor as he just saw Ibuki jump into his massive arms for a passionate kiss that was just too tongue-lashing for the tanuki. After the sixty second lip-lock, the two horny warriors slowly broke the kiss and just stared at each other deeply in each other's eyes for a few seconds before Ibuki got off of him with a cute smile looking up at Alex.

"Goddamn, Ibuki." Alex started as he gave her a hot smile of his own. "You're just too cute, baby… even at 21 years old."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Ibuki replied as she allowed him in before closing the door. "You still haven't changed a bit since I last saw you. How's life been for ya?"

"Pretty crazy. Many girls are comin' at me nowadays, but I never let 'em get to second base. You're the only girl I care about."

"Aww, Alex. I knew you cared so much about me. I was just so shy around you during the Third Strike tournament. I couldn't help it."

"Eh, it's alright. So, about this celebration we're gonna have…"

"Right. I've got eggs and grits in the dining room. Let's eat and we can talk it over. I have a pretty awesome plan brewing in my head."

Seconds later…

"Travel to different universes, huh?" Alex asked after hearing Ibuki's brilliant idea as they ate their wholesome breakfast. She smiled with confidence as he continued. "Huh! That's exactly what I was thinking. You read my mind, baby."

"I knew I would." Ibuki agreed. "In fact, right when you said that you were in a traveling mood, that's when this idea sparked. Sounds like a good plan to me."

"Same here, but don't we need a machine for that?"

"Way ahead of ya. I've contacted an old friend right before you got here. His name is Devon Vynkler. He's invented so many machines since our middle school days and even perfected the chocolate bar that never melts!"

"Whoa! Damn! That's pretty impressive!"

"It sure is. He was my study buddy at the time, too. Anyway, I'm telling you this because he's just finished creating his newest project: The Universal Traveler. It's basically an indestructible watch that can teleport us anywhere we want. It's voice activated, waterproof, lightning proof, fireproof, and no matter how many times we were to bang it against the ground, it will never, _ever_ break! What do ya think of that?"

"Sound crafty. Is he gonna bring it over?"

"In a few minutes. He's gonna give us one for each of us. Before he gets here, though, any particular location you wanna fuck at first?"

"Hmmm… how about… we visit good ol' Mario?"

"…wow! That's a shocker! I thought you wanted to be around some Mortal Kombat blood first."

"Well… ya know, I don't mean to disrespect my main man, Mario, but I've heard he's been feeling a little down lately. Princess Peach hasn't been very supportive of him lately… especially since Rosalina came around. She's got a crazy feeling that Mario's been hangin' around with Rosalina more."

"Uh, oh… well, I'm sure we can shine a bit of light or two towards my favorite plumber. Did he say who he loves more?"

"No, he didn't say, but there are some signs that he's diggin' Rosalina more that Peach. What's the goal here, Ibuki-baby?"

"To get Mario to go back to Peach, of course! They deserve each other. As for Rosalina, though, I have someone in mind I think she would take as her official mate, but I'm not telling you until later."

"Sounds like a plan then! We're gonna cause some kind of a mess for them when we get there."

"But, it'll be worth it… because I love you so much."

"I love you, too, babe."

And so starts, what could be, the definitive trip of a lifetime for both destined lovers. Their first destination to Super Mario's world was sure to be the ultimate beginning to an ultimate trip across multiple universes. Aside from this being also a 21st birthday celebration for Ibuki, it's a wide open opportunity to see how much the two really love each other…

…whether they cause a ruckus right where they fuck or not.

To be continued…

(A short and sweet start, but as you know, it will get better and better each time and that's NOT an understatement. Please do take the time to review and let me know what you think so far.)


	2. The Super Mario Love Triangle

Chapter 2: The Super Mario Love Triangle

So, the travel plans have been decided for the loving Street Fighter couple and their anxiety was sky high at this point as they waited for Ibuki's longtime friend and classmate, Devon, to get to her house. Ten minutes after they finished their breakfast, Alex was relaxed in the living room while he waited for Ibuki to come downstairs from getting dressed in her famous white tank top, but instead of blue denim jeans, she had on the shortest pair of denim jean shorts the American has ever seen on the young kunoichi master. At the very moment she made it down the stairs, she began to strike an adorable pose, for she knew that Alex was trying so hard to look beyond the kinky outfit and his handsome smirk proved it as he spoke.

"Goddamn, Ibuki." He started as he kept his position in the sofa. "I haven't seen you wear that before. You're lookin' super cute there, babe."

"Awww, thank ya, Alex." Ibuki replied as she relaxed out of her pose and approached the rough American before she seductively took a seat in his lap, having her ass aim right at his crotch with a horny side-glance in her chocolate brown eyes. "I didn't choose these shorts just because, ya know. They just might come off again, if Devon happens to call me back because of a delay."

"Not that I'm prayin' for that, but at this rate, I say fuck it. I want him to be late. It's been a long time since I tasted somethin' other than that naughty tongue of yours. We can get warmed up before we help my main man, Mario."

"Yeah, same here." Then, right on cue, Ibuki's cell phone rang in her right back pocket and it vibrated as well, making Alex softly moan at the feeling. Seeing and hearing this scene made her giggle her cutest before she reluctantly got the smartphone out of her pocket after a full sixty seconds of the vibration. "Yeah, baby. Take in that good shit. I'll let my mouth do the rest later." After she said this, she finally answered it and it was Devon. "Hey, Dev. What's up?"

"Uh, Ibuki…" The 23-year-old genius started with worry in his expert tone of his normal male voice. "…I ran into a bit of a massive predicament."

"What's wrong?"

"There was a really bad car accident just ten miles away from your house and the police aren't even trying to get the rest of us to get by. They said it's gonna be about forty-five minutes of a delay before they finally let us resume traffic. Will you be okay until then?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Alex and I are really in no hurry. We'll just occupy ourselves until you get here."

"Oh, boy. Well, if that's gonna be the case, that house of yours better look and smell clean when I get there. You know how the smell of arousal annoys me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… I know you're allergic to a fuck fest. Don't worry. I promise this place will look as though we never didn't anything at all when you get here. Forty-five minutes is plenty of time."

"Good. Get your fill then… while you can. I'll be there ASAP."

"Okay, see ya then. Bye." After that was said, Ibuki hung up her smartphone and placed it on a coffee table on her right before she turned around to face Alex, having her smooth legs around his waist with her signature cute smile. "Ya heard that, right?"

"Forty-five minutes, eh?" Alex asked as he turned off the TV without even looking at the screen. "That does sound delicious to me, baby."

"I knew you would agree." Ibuki then started to slowly grind right on his crotch for just about ten seconds, making them both moan at the feeling of it. "Mmmmm… shit! You are _so _ready. Let's see if you remember me very well. You answer this question right and I just might give it to you until you feed me."

"Nice." Alex sat up a little bit as he got comfortable before he prepared for the pop quiz. "Alright, Ibuki. Lay it on me."

"Okay. Think back to the very first time I tried to flirt with you. I had my half-mask on that day and I asked you if you simply thought I was the cutest girl you've seen since you became a Street Fighter. What did you say?"

"I told you that I have seen the cutest girl in the _world_ and she's standing right before me."

"Awwww, you _do _remember! I'm so happy! You definitely deserve this, baby." Ibuki paused as she slowly got off of the American grappler and got down on her knees before him as she slowly started unzipping his pants. Alex kept a smile on his face as he watched this with all the passion in his heart, admiring how adorable the ninja girl below him can get sometimes.

"Damn! Too cute! Just too fuckin' cute! It's been a while since I've seen you in this position. Now that I'm thinkin' about it, I was actually starting to forget how good your tongue felt against my dick."

"Awww, you miss it that bad?" Ibuki paused as she finally succeeded in releasing that eight inch dick she loved so much and just gave it a sweet massage as she continued, making Alex moan once more while he kept his blue eyes on her, even while she kept her focus on his massive cock. "I bet you played with this fucker at every chance you got because of me."

"Guilty. I just couldn't get in touch with ya somehow."

"Aww, that's okay. All that matters is that we've got this opportunity to make it hotter…" Ibuki paused once more as she gave the very tip a good lick and this made Alex moan even louder. "…mmmmm… and I'm ready to finish what we started." After that was said, the kunoichi wasted no time in taking her sweet time engulfing about half of Alex's dick into her horny mouth and he immediately groaned at his loudest at the feeling of her powerful suction while she moaned as well. Three more minutes later, Ibuki took in two more additional inches of his massive erection. The sensations were already getting too much for Alex and showed that proof by anxiously, but softly grabbing both sides of Ibuki's face, luring himself deeper inside her succulent mouth. It was nearly choking her, but she fought it off as she continued to suckle her lover with all her might.

Five slow minutes later…

"Aaaaaaahhh, shit!" Alex groaned through gritted teeth as he felt his tenth and strongest orgasm since Ibuki started suckling him like a hungry baby. She pulled away from the very tip right when he leaned back on the couch, leaving a thick string of a delicate mixture of her saliva and Alex's cum and admired the string for a good fifteen seconds before she slurped it all in with her darkest seductive smile she's ever performed since she was a teenager. While Alex was still working on regaining his energy with his eyes closed, Ibuki took this as the ultimate opportunity to get to the really good shit. She stood up to her feet and, while she kept her horny brown eyes on the blonde American, she slipped off her sneakers, shorts, and black thong before she crawled over top of him, having her slender hands on his strong shoulders by the time she was comfortable. Alex felt this and finally gained the energy to lift his head up and look right into her eyes, giving off a sexy smile on the way before he continued. "Damn, Ibuki! Now, that kinda refreshed my memory. I'm itchin' to do that same thing to you now."

"I can tell." Ibuki quoted before she slowly started another passionate kiss that was just so delicious and tongue-lashing, especially since Alex could taste his own dick deep within her mouth. During the kiss, his massive hands felt all over her silky smooth body, even with the tank top on, and when he got to her ass, he slowly stopped the kiss with absolute surprise. Seeing that shocked look on his face made her moan while she maintained her horny glare. "What is it, Alex-baby?"

"…did… did you take off your shorts?"

"I told you they would come off again, didn't I?" Alex slowly nodded in response, still keeping his shocked expression on his handsome face. "And you know what that means for us, right?" Again, Alex nodded in response. He was literally speechless at this point. "Good. I'm just wondering why you're so surprised. I knew this was coming."

"Yeah, but… could you at least give me a warning, babe? So, I could get my dick ready?"

"Yeah, I could've, but that wouldn't be fun, considering I'm a ninja and all."

"Ah! I gotcha. So, uh…" Alex paused as he slipped on a near-invisible condom before he worked his right hand on aiming his massive cock at Ibuki's clean-shaven and wet pussy. "…how much time do we have until Devon gets here?"

"Well, it's been ten minutes now and I wanna give us a little time to clean this shit up after it's over, so I'll say we have twenty minutes left. Sounds good, baby?"

"Sounds awesome to me." And they wasted not a second too soon as Alex's soft, but massive hands remained on Ibuki's smooth booty while he slowly eased his dick into her and a passionate gasp came out of her in response, leaning her head back in pure bliss as well. As soon as she got used to this exotic feeling she's been craving for years, she regained her composure and kept her strong, slender arms around her lover's neck while she started riding him with the sexy support he provided. Even her moans were enough to tell him that she was so happy to have him back after all these years. "Awwww, shit. I… mmmm… I expected ya to be pretty tight, considering that you haven't seen me in a while. Aaaah, fuck…"

"I've… ooooooh… been pretty busy thinking about ya, baby." Ibuki managed to say between moans while she kept her cute eyes on Alex's blue ones.

"That explains it. Heh, heh… damn… even your ass was being patient. It's smoother than I thought. Think you can shake it in my hands for me? I don't care if we get to the big O early. I just wanna feel that ass."

"Awww, baby… aaaaah, haaaa, shit! Don't you want my pussy, too?"

"Yeah, I do. I want your famous Double Whamm-Ibuki. You remember that, don't ya?"

"Hell, yeah! I remember! I haven't done that to you in like forever! I hope I still got it… ooooooh, yeah… I know still got it."

"You remember how to do it, right?"

"Yeah. I shake my ass in your hands and keep it going as I give you a fresh serving of my pleasure water at the same time. Don't stop until we need to."

"Yeah, ya got it, babe. Alright, let's do this fucking shit."

"Awwww, yeah. _Exactly _what I wanna hear."

Just seconds after that was said, it was officially on and running. Ibuki tightened her grip on Alex's tough neck as she heightened the ride as fast as she possibly could for a young ninja, making both fighters let out a groan that was too sexy to hear. Ten more seconds later, Alex decided to give her more of what he's been craving by giving her succulent kisses all over her sensitive neck and partway between her C-cup sized breasts as well, despite the tank top. Feeling that horny mouth made her sing out a moan that was just adorable and it immediately heightened the speed even more, making her breathe hard like an exhausted dog.

Ten minutes went by and the Double Whamm-Ibuki was nearing its peak, due to the breakneck speed of Ibuki's desperate grinding as she held the American grappler's face closer between her beautiful boobs. It just made her feel so good inside to finally get this chance to spend more time with Alex and having this sexy trip all over different universes was just what they needed in order to try new moves or tastes. For now, however, this was considered one of the hottest warm-ups they've ever experienced in their lives. Three minutes later, Alex finally freed himself from the kunoichi's delectable breasts and they both just stared deeply into each other's eyes with dark passion written all over their horny smiles… all while Alex's massive manhood was still ramming in and out of her drooling pussy lips while he was playing with her jiggling ass.

"Mmmmm, yeah…" Ibuki moaned as she still continued her sexy ride, shaking that ass as much as she could in the process. "…I remember how much you loved this booty so much. You haven't done much to it, though. I can't wait… aaaaaahhh… for you to do more. Aaaah, haaaa! Shit!"

"Well, I've always wanted to kiss that ass." Alex added, never looking away from his adorable kunoichi lover. "As good as those boobs tasted, I can't wait to taste your cute booty. Mmmm, hmmm."

"Ooooh, Alex… aaaaah… I… I'm getting so excited about this." Ibuki's excitement was indeed showing by her speed getting to its fastest, feeling her Double Whamm-Ibuki drawing nearer at practically every thrust. Alex felt it building up as well and held her slender body closer to him for more comfort as he just laid back and took it, not moving his crotch for not even a second. "Oooh, fuck! Alex! Hold me closer, baby… yeah. I'm getting there! I'm… aah… haa… aah… OOOOOOH, SHIT! I… I have a feeling this is gonna be a huge serving on this one!" Shortly after that was said, Ibuki felt her pleasure water building up inside of her and started shaking like her cell phone at this point, giving Alex a bit of what she was feeling, making a soft moan as his response to it.

The couple never realized that another five minutes went by before Ibuki finally screamed her loudest and cutest against Alex's strong chest with streams of tears oozing out of her closed shut eyes with extreme lust as she just pulled him out of her and she was just squirting her pussy juice all over his crotch shortly after he managed to get his dick back in his pants right before the big orgasmic explosion. As he sat there and moaned at the wet serving she was giving him, he just couldn't help but chuckle at the whole thing with a handsome smile. He always admired how cute the kunoichi can get when she needs to and he knows that _she _knows that it always makes him happy. It was safe to say that this performance was indeed the start of many more open-minded and naughty opportunities to come during their trip. For now, however…

"Shit!" Alex exclaimed as he looked at the clock on the DVD player past Ibuki's still-vibrating body, even though he was really enjoying the ride, especially with her smooth ass feeling like gelatin against his massive hands. "We've got three minutes left, Ibuki-baby!"

"Aaaaaaah, damn!" Ibuki screamed against his chest, never releasing her grip. "I… I don't think I'll… oooooooh, yeah… I'll be able to stop in time! I really want to, but… holy fuck, this feels soooooo good! I kinda forgot how awesome my Double Whamm-Ibuki was… and I know… oooo-woo-OOOH… you think this feels good, too!"

"Yeah, I do, especially with that ass, baby. What if Devon shows up before you even finish?"

"We might get… aaaaahh… in a bit of trouble, but I don't really give a shit at this point! I love you so much, Alex!"

"I love you, too, Ibuki." After that was said, the kunoichi's shaking was slowed down by the time they locked lips for another extraordinarily passionate kiss that was just too spicy to witness, especially for Devon Vynkler, who just made his way through the back door located in the kitchen. He was a five feet and seven inch tall American man with Caucasian skin, short brown hair, matching brown eyes, and had a decent muscular build. By the time he made his final step out of the same kitchen, he cleared his throat at his loudest and that immediately made the whole moment stop right in its tracks, with both Ibuki and Alex looking at him with wide eyes of total embarrassment.

"Got too deep in the moment, didn't you?" Devon started with a sarcastic look on his face. The couple remained speechless, even while Ibuki managed to finally stop her orgasmic ride of epic proportions and reluctantly make a single nod as her response. This made the young nerd shake his head with disbelief as he massaged his forehead. "Ugh! Unbelievable! Now, to be honest, it smells better in this kitchen, so I'll wait in here until you finish cleaning up that mess. Just be glad I'm still letting you have this device, so you can share this passion all over every single universe you encounter. Consider that as a payment for your trouble."

After a good ten minutes of cleaning both the living room and their dirty mouths, Alex and Ibuki straightened up their clothes, having Alex slip on a fresh new pair of his famous baggy pants, and headed over to the kitchen to talk more about the Universal Traveler device Devon invented.

"Totally bad timing on my part, Devon." Ibuki admitted as she just took her seat in Alex's lap at the kitchen table with his strong arms wrapped around her. Devon was sitting across from the couple and shook his head with disbelief as he gently laid down the two wristwatch-like devices. "I promise it won't happen again."

"Humph!" Devon scoffed. "You have better. Just be glad I never smelled anything. Anyway, here are your devices." He paused as he allowed his kunoichi friend to grab both watches and handed Alex his own before she slipped on her device and allowed her former high school classmate to continue his explanation. "Now, since there are two of them, they do perform the same tasks, but you can only choose one location at a time. Having you both activate the device at the same time could mean dire consequences for you. Also, since these are 100 percent indestructible, you can have sex with them on, if you wish."

"Yes!" Alex cheered as he examined his little traveler. Ibuki just kept a naughty smile on her face as Devon continued.

"I knew that you interest you both. The voice-activation only functions when you start off your request with 'Traveler'… and trust me. I've implanted a highly intelligent AI chip within this system that can tell the difference between you talking to it and talking _about _it. Hell, I've made this device to even be smarter than you cocky ninjas."

"Humph! That's what he said…" Ibuki muttered with humor, making Devon shake his head with a laugh and a smile. "Anyway, that sounds very convincing, Dev. Does it have a limit on what universes we can or can't visit?"

"Only one: if you haven't heard of it, you can't go to it. Right now, it has taken you and Alex's DNA and knows what universes you've heard of or visited before. So, trying to visit a brand new location would be proven futile. You have been warned."

"You saying that like it'll shock us or something, if we tried to request a brand new place."

"That's because it _will_."

"…oh."

"I'm sure you both will be fine. Just remember not to take it off and leave it somewhere for it to be lost. You will be stuck in that location until you find it."

"Got it!" Both Alex and Ibuki exclaimed together before Devon stood up and approached the couple, shaking hands along the way.

"Thanks, Dev." Ibuki started. "We'll be sure to tell ya all about the trip when we've finally had enough."

"Which will probably won't be until… well… after several months, but I will be calling ya to check on you every once in a while."

"Okay. I'll keep my cell phone handy, then."

"Take care of yourself, Devon." Alex added as he just shook the genius' hand with both of his.

"You two do the same… and please, please, PLEASE! Don't embarrass yourselves. That's the last thing I wanna hear." Devon warned with a desperate look on his face before he finally left the house, leaving the couple alone to take in all the info.

"Told ya he was a genius." Ibuki started as she admired the watch.

"You haven't lied yet." Alex added. "Let's hope this thing really works up to his reputation. Ready to help Mario?"

"Ready! Just give it the word, baby."

"Alright." Alex paused as he lifted up his traveler watch, grabbed Ibuki's hand with his free left one, and said the command: "Traveler, send us to Super Mario World." Seconds after that was said, both of their devices started to glow bright white and they had to cover their eyes as they traveled through hyperspace for a good two minutes.

Meanwhile, in the food court of the Coconut Mall…

Mario and Luigi were just finishing up their lunches of bologna sandwiches and the taller brother just frowned at how depressed the famous plumber was, especially by how slow he was drinking his cup of water.

"What's-a the matter, Mario?" Luigi asked.

"This love-a triangle isn't-a getting me-a nowhere." Mario replied as he continued to aimlessly sip his water through a straw. "I-a wanta to be with-a Peach, but Rosalina's been-a attracting me-a more… for some-a odd reason. You seema to be justa fine with Daisy."

"We-a connecta, that's all."

"Well, luckya you." And it was all silent again after that was said and Luigi just couldn't help but feel sorry for his older, but shorter brother. All he wished for now… was a miracle to help the plumber choose his desired princess.

Meanwhile, in a small garden near the entrance to the mall…

Alex and Ibuki just appeared right behind a tree and they were happy to see the Coconut Mall in the distance.

"Whoa!" Alex muttered as he shook off the dizziness from the trip while Ibuki peered around the tree with a smile full of glee. "What a trip that was. I gotta get used to it, since we're gonna be using this a lot."

"This is the Coconut Mall!" Ibuki exclaimed. "This race track was crazy when I played it one time. The ironic thing about it, though… is that no matter how bad I had my ass kicked, I always won first place."

"That's because you're such a goddamn pro at it. Anyway, Mario must be inside somewhere. Let's head on in there and see if we can straighten out this love triangle he's in." The two headed on inside after that was said and they were already anxious about the encounter. They maintained their composure by keep on a game face as they walked together with interlocking hands.

Just five minutes after making it inside, the couple spotted the food court and they spotted Mario and Luigi just getting up from their table and headed towards the exit. Ibuki wasted no time as she made a graceful leap towards the very edge of the food court while Alex just watched her from where he stood and whistled seductively at it before he continued on his way down the stairs.

As for Mario and Luigi…

Just a millisecond before they stepped out the food court limits, Ibuki landed right before them in a cool finished position before she stood up and was never nervous nor star-strucked. She remained focused on her task at hand the brothers spoke.

"Whoa!" Both brothers exclaimed before Luigi finished off by asking: "Who-a the hell are you?!"

"My name is Ibuki. I came all the way from Street Fighter to help you out with my partner, Alex." Ibuki replied right when Alex approached the three from behind the two plumbers.

"You've-a heard of my problem with Princessa Peach and Rosalina?" Mario asked in wonder after Alex walked up to Ibuki and stood next to her with his massively strong left arm around her shoulders. Both fighters nodded in response. "And you've-a come to help me get-a back with Peach?"

"I knew you wanted to be with Peach more." Alex quoted. "But, how come you're attracted to Rosalina?"

"Have-a you seena her? She's a beautiful woman… much-a more beautiful than-a Peach. I cana assure you that-a I haven't done anythinga to Rosalina."

"You've just been eye humping her." Ibuki quoted, making Mario nod in response with shame. Same went for Luigi, since he's the only other witness. The young kunoichi frowned with him as she approached the famous plumber and kneeled down towards him for comfort. "Aww, don't worry, Mario. Alex and I are here to make it all better for you and see if we can get Rosalina to fall for someone else. All _we _have to do… is make her think that you're just not worth it."

"How-a can you do that-a?"

"Hmmm… Alex, ya wanna do a threesome?"

"With you and Mario or with Peach and Mario?" Alex asked in wonder with not a single sign of disappointment in his voice or on his face.

"I get just as much pleasure watching you, baby. Besides, I know you'll still wanna finish me off after I wet myself after a while."

"Hmmm… will Rosalina watch with ya?"

"Yeah, but she'll be tied down. I'll torture her a little bit."

"Sounds pretty good, babe. Alright, I'll do a threesome with Peach and Mario."

"A threesome?" Mario asked with worry. "What-a the hell will I do?"

"You can pick your side, man. Do you want Peach's ass or her pussy?"

"…uh…"

"Wait a minute." Luigi came in. "I-a don't get it."

"No, duh, he doesn't." Ibuki muttered. "Anyway, it's easy, Luigi. While Alex, Mario, and Peach enjoys their threesome, Rosalina and I will watch them at a good distance, but I'll make it seem like it's something she deserves for being so provocative towards my favorite plumber. Say it was a sign from the Cosmos and they've been watching her the entire time, disappointing her beloved Lumas."

"…yikes. She'll-a definitely panic over that-a. Alright-a! I'll keepa quiet while you geta this plan started." After that, Luigi left the three alone to conjure up the perfect plan. Mario turned back towards Ibuki after his brother left and showed a sly smile.

"How-a old are-a you, Ibuki?" Mario dared to ask before she could even start planning. Hearing this question made her giggle her cutest before she replied.

"I just turned twenty-one years old." She replied with confidence. "I'm old enough to make a sick plan like this. Trust me. After Rosalina sees you doing Peach with Alex, she'll never want to date you again. She'll probably just be a friend."

"I-a hope so. So, what's-a the plan?"

"Alright, Mario… you listen and you listen good. Same to you, Alex-baby…"

"Bring it, Ibuki. I'm all ears." Alex replied as he just took a seat in a nearby chair next to Ibuki on her left side while Mario just stood on the table, ready to hear the horny kunoichi's brilliant plan to get Rosalina off Mario's back for good.

Ten minutes later, at the Peach's famous castle…

Alex, Ibuki, Mario, and Luigi just arrived at the entrance with the two plumbers in front of the fighters and stood there with bravery for a good thirty seconds before Ibuki whispered to the nervous Mario:

"Just remember the plan and this should be an easy stroll out of Rosalina's eyes."

He never said a word after that and slowly opened the door to see the all of his other friends just chatting, laughing, and having a good time all over the castle's main hall. Mario stood there at the entrance and looked around for Princess Peach and he spotted her talking with Daisy and Toadette, but he was mentally relieved that Rosalina was nowhere to be found… at least, for the moment. With that in mind, he took this as his golden opportunity to talk this whole love triangle over with the blonde princess and wasted no time in making his way over to her with a smile of pure confidence showing under his moustache. Luigi decided to be a witness on this conversation and followed him not too long after. As for Alex and Ibuki, they looked all over the place for Rosalina and Ibuki's senses were able to pick up her location as Ibuki headed up the stairs, not even caring about who sees her, while Alex made his way towards Peach. Peach was the only one who saw them, but since she saw Mario coming up to her, she decided to start off her conversation about them with him.

"Oh, hello, Mario." Peach started with her sweet smile. "Did you and Luigi relax for a while at the mall?"

"Justa a little." Mario replied with little emotion in his Italian accent. This concerned the princess as she frowned with him.

"What's the matter, Mario?"

"…it's about-a Rosalina. I know she's-a prettier than-a you, but I love-a you the mosta. Why I'm attracted-a to her-a so much shoulda be obvious."

"Well, you do have a point. I mean, she has lumas to look after. She probably wouldn't have time to be in a relationship with you. I do admit it, though. She is more beautiful than me. So, how can we stop this love triangle, Mario? You know I love you with all my heart. You literally risk life and limb to save me and it's about time I pay you back for your services, but not with Rosalina being pulled in by your amorous eyes."

"Well… um… that's-a sort of the plan."

"Huh?"

"Hey, Peach." Alex greeted as he finally made his way to the three. The princess took a good look at him and grew a little nervous. Mario and Luigi never backed down as the American grappler continued. "What's up, babe? My name is Alex from Street Fighter and I'm here to help shed a little light on this whole thing."

"It's nice to meet you, Alex, but what exactly do you plan to do to help us?"

"Trust me on this one. Once we execute this plan, Rosalina will probably think of Mario as the most repulsive human she's ever known."

"…which is exactly what I want her to think." Peach's evil smirk along with that sentence made both plumbers smile with dignity, especially Mario, as he held hands with her.

"Ha, I knew you would agree. First thing's first, though… we gotta find us a private spot in this place."

"I know the perfect location. Follow me." After that was said, Peach led the way to a room with a star on the door on the far right side and they made their way towards the gardens, ready to hear about Alex and Ibuki flawless plan. So far, it was going off without a hitch.

Speaking of Ibuki…

She finally found Rosalina just relaxing in the library with all of her lumas floating all over the place with adorable smiles on their faces. This fascinated the young kunoichi for a brief moment before she maintained her focus on the platinum blonde princess as she made her way inside. By the time she casually grabbed a chair on her right side, Rosalina never made eye contact as she started the conversation.

"Hello, Ibuki." She greeted smoothly in her heavenly deep voice. This made the ninja jump with surprise before she turned towards her. "What brings you here from your Street Fighter universe?"

"…wow." Ibuki gasped as softly as possible before she continued in her normal volume. "Um… I'm here to help Mario with a… love triangle situation."

"And I'm guessing you didn't come alone."

"Nope! I'm here with my partner, Alex. Speaking of him…"

"I know your plan, Ibuki. You plan to find a vile way to make Mario seem repulsive to me. Am I right?"

"What?! How did you…"

"I knew Mario would be attracted to me at some point, but I never thought he would go this far as to perform a threesome with that man you call Alex and Peach all at once. In fact, they're engaged in that act right now."

"WHOA! Hold on! How did you even know I was planning that threesome?!"

"I read your mind at the exact moment you stepped your left foot in this library."

"…huh!" Ibuki really couldn't believe her ears. Rosalina's powers as ruler of the Cosmos was really showing and she hasn't even see Mario and Alex fucking Peach in that planned threesome yet! "So, um… you're not mad, are you?" The conversation became casual as Rosalina closed the book and gave the kunoichi her undivided attention.

"In a way, I should be, but since it's already working as we speak, I am no longer angry. I accept this solution and I thank you for breaking up this love triangle. One thing does already make me think as Mario being repulsive…"

"Really? What's that?"

"The fact that Mario just got used to this new Cat Suit, as opposed to the Tanuki Suit I adore so much. He did say to me, and I quote: 'This new Cat Suit makes me feel flexible enough to take on more than just Peach's own pussy cat.' And he said that all while he was already dressed _in_ the yellow Cat Suit."

"…yikes."

"Indeed, it was a disturbing this to hear. You do know what he meant by 'Peach's pussy cat', don't you?"

"All too well, Rosalina. All… too… well. No need to explain it. So… okay! This is all making sense. So, as of right now, you don't want Mario anymore."

"And I don't want him near me anymore as well."

"I hear ya. Well, in that case…" Ibuki paused as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Alex's cell phone number. Rosalina continued to watch this with interest as a yellow luma came down towards her and just nestled in her lap comfortable, making the cute star look calm, despite seeing another human he's never seen before. "…Alex, cancel the threesome. Rosalina already sensed it from here."

"What?!" Alex screamed from the other line as he did indeed stop the sexy threesome in the gardens, having the naked Mario look on from behind the butt naked Peach, but he was still fucking her in her ass at a slow pace, despite them showing shocked faces. "Why?! We were about to get to the epic finale!"

"Yeah, I know, but call it off early, okay? Rosalina already found Mario to be disturbing long before we arrived."

"Huh? How?"

"Uh… I'll tell ya later. Right now, let Mario and Peach finish off from there. They deserve it, baby. This stay was short."

"Aww, damn it all, man! Well, alright. I'm bailing out, Ibuki."

"Good. I'll meet ya outside the castle." After that was said, Ibuki hung up before she stood up with Rosalina standing up after her and shook hands with utmost respect. "Well, I'm glad it all worked out for ya."

"Thank you." Rosalina replied. "And I appreciate the effort. Might I suggest a different universe that could use some love tending?"

"Yeah, sure! What'cha got?!"

"You say you're from the Street Fighter universe, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then you must know about Tekken."

"Oh, totally! Jin is awesome! He's my favorite."

"Really? I thought your favorite would be this mysterious woman named Kunimitsu, since she's a kunoichi and all."

"Oh, well… yeah! She's my all-time fave next to Jin. Why mention her, though?"

"Well, she's been feeling rather sluggish as of late. Her latest participation in the second Tekken Tag Tournament has brought back her fighting prowess, but she's still feeling the effects of being the youngest looking cougar."

"Heh, heh, heh, heh! I kinda knew she was feeling like that. She could use a man in her life right now anyway. I keep telling her that and she keeps denying it…"

"…just to cover up her true feelings."

"Ah! That explains it. So, I'm guessing you need me and Alex to pay a visit to my girl, Kunimitsu, and help her out."

"That would make her happy as well as me. The only puzzling thing is… she's already set her sights on one particular individual: a man named Ventain Zylarché."

"Huh? Who is that?"

"He is a man that has suffered the same fate as her: died in a fight, was frozen cyrogenetically from 1950 until the year 2000, and has never aged from it since he was awakened by then. The only differences are the age difference and the circumstance, which was a deadly bar brawl that started because of someone talking negatively about his parents."

"So, he's in his twenties physically, but technically, he's well into his nineties."

"Twenty-two and ninety-two respectively, yes."

"So, how come she's attracted to him?"

"One obvious reason: He's a gentle giant with muscles that are stronger than Craig Marduk's very own, but they're as equally strong as his heart."

"Aww, wow! Well, we gotta head on over to Tekken right away and see if we can clear it all up. Thanks for the tip, Rosa."

"Anytime. You are welcome back anytime you like as well."

"Thanks again. See ya."

A few minutes later, on the bridge leading to the castle…

"The Cat Suit turned her off, eh?" Alex repeated after Ibuki explained the whole conversation. "Personally, it is pretty weird. I've seen it before. It's no wonder she hated it and Peach didn't."

"Yeah. So, how did the threesome go before I called ya, baby?"

"Eh, it was okay. It's just not the same without ya, Ibuki-baby."

"Awww, you dog." The two wasted no time in giving each other a passionate kiss that was ultimately too passionate for anyone to witness. In fact, it got so intense that they both ended up lying on the comfortable brick floor, having Alex on his back, before Ibuki pulled down her shorts and thong simultaneously while they were still kissing. Alex felt this before he reacted quickly and pulled out a condom from his left side pocket, unzipped his pants, and slipped on the same clear condom before they immediately started another sexy ride, having Ibuki let out her most adorable moan since meeting the man many years back. As soon as the ride was officially off and running with the horny kunoichi grinding on his dick as slowly as possible, they looked into each other's eyes and never looked away as American grappler's massive hands were gently holding her love handles and her slender hands were right on his hard pectorals. "MMmmmm, yeah, baby. You're still rock hard. Aaaaah… I… I can tell that the threesome wasn't… oooooh… good enough."

"Heh, heh… told ya so, babe. Besides, you just look so motherfuckin' cute when you're all in the zone like this." After that was said, the speed immediately got faster up to the point where Alex could feel Ibuki's ass shaking against his strong, clothed legs. The combination of hearing her adorable, alternative, and desperate panting and groaning _and _feeling that ass and that pussy all at once was just sending him into a sensation he's never experienced with her before. He couldn't wait to experience more from this trip with the cutest fighter he's ever known.

Fifteen minutes went by before they both finally reached their final orgasms, which was Ibuki's seventh and Alex's sixth respectively, and they screamed out their extreme passion towards the sky together with tears of pure joy streaming down their faces. The American's massive manhood was out of her pussy, but she was still shaking like a leaf against his crotch with her bodacious ass now shaking within his hands and against his erection. He moaned with ecstasy at the feeling of it for the next five minutes.

After that was all over, Ibuki's final exhale of relief was a surefire sign that she had enough for now and regained her energy in less than five seconds as she slowly stood up, slipping her shorts and thong back on along the way. Alex regained his energy as well as he was breathing lightly and slipped his dick back inside his pants with a sly smile before he stood up and dusted himself off before he finally said with sarcasm:

"You listened to yourself, didn't you?"

"Tee, hee." Ibuki giggled as she blushed to admit it and started walking away from the castle with Alex on her left side, holding that same slender left hand. "Yeah, I kinda did. I sounded cute as Hell!"

"Heh, heh. I can tell. So, where to next? It's your turn to pick."

"Tekken." Alex jumped upon hearing that being said so quickly without even a millisecond to think. "Aside from Rosalina telling me that she already found Mario to be a little disturbing, she also told me that Kunimitsu is feeling the cougar blues and she has her sights set on a man that's just as mysterious as she is."

"Really? What's his name?"

"Bear with me on this. His name is Ventain Zylarché."

"…huh! Sounds like he's part-French."

"I know, right? Anyway, I'll explain more about him when we get near Tekken territory. Ready to go?"

"Born that way, baby." And with that being said, Ibuki gave the proper command into her wrist watch with the two still holding hands and they teleported to the Tekken Hall back in Japan, ready to shine a new _National Light_ for Kunimitsu and get her cougar troubles out of her system for good by getting her to meet this mystery man she's been fond of.

When the two fighters were gone, Wario and Waluigi were in the distance in a forest where they watched the entire short fuck fest from earlier and they were wide eyed and speechless as the entire thing before they eventually fainted thirty seconds after the loving couple disappeared.

To be continued…

(I know I didn't give too much detail about the actual threesome here, but I hope it was still enjoyable. Also, since Super Mario 3D World just came out, I figure I tease the new Cat Suit Power-Up just a little bit. Again, I hope ya'll are still enjoying it so far.)


End file.
